


The Upper Hand

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Fictober ‘19 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober ‘19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: It was now her turn to whimper as he broke apart seconds before the elevator doors slid open and he waltzed out, proud of himself for getting the upper hand.This will be fun, indeed.





	The Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> alright, here goes my attempt at fictober ‘19. I’ll try my best to stay with it but no promises!
> 
> prompt 1: “It will be fun, trust me.”

“Come oooonnnn, Nick. Pleeee-assseeee” Ellie dragged out in that slightly whiny voice she knew Nick hated. But she didn’t stop there as she followed him around the squad room towards the elevator, “Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come—“

“Ay Dios mío! Ellie, I told you, I’m not coming. You can’t make me do that...stuff.” Nick voiced sternly. She may have been at it for the past hour, and he had held firm, but she could have sworn she heard a crack in that infamous armor of his.  _ She was wearing him down_, she thought with a sly smirk. 

In a sing-song voice—his second least favorite voice—she pleaded once more, “But Niiiick, come on! It will be fun, trust me.” 

It was a loaded statement given their recent issues, but she knew after the talk they had a few weeks ago, they were on better terms. She understood where she went wrong, he understood why she said it. They still had a ways to go in some areas, but in others...well, let’s just say that night ended  _ way _ differently that she envisioned when she pulled up to his apartment building after Ziva left for Paris. She felt a shiver run through her body as just thinking of that night set her skin on fire.

They had finally reached the elevator and the doors slid shut as Nick pressed the button for the basement. As soon as it started to move, Ellie reached out and pressed the emergency stop.

A small groan accompanied by a heavy eye roll came from Nick’s side of the elevator. “Ellie, you already made me go to goat yoga and then  ** _ didn’t show_**. I’m not coming to this one. No matter what you say.”

“Oh yeah? No matter what?” she questioned, ready to make him eat his words. She turned towards him as she undid one button of her blouse. A quick nod of her head and her hair went tumbling over her shoulder as another button came undone and she began to slowly make her way over to his side. 

A thick gulp slid down his throat before he managed to get out, “No-, no that’s not fair. Ellieeee—“ he warned. 

Her top 3 buttons were undone by the time she was inches from his chest; his eyes darted downwards before flicking back to her face. Brushing against his front, she heard, and felt, the sharp intake of breath as she whispered in his ear, “I promise I’ll make it up to you after. We’ll have fun, trust me Nick,” the innuendo and deeper implication ringing loud in their ears. 

Not moving a muscle, she reached the tip of her tongue out and swiped the beating pulse at the base of his jaw to drive her point home. Suddenly, Nick’s previously clenched fists were digging into her hips as he ground out, “Fine. I’ll come to Comic Con, just- please button up at work, El. You’re killing me here.”

She stepped away with a wicked grin and pressed the emergency stop again to resume their descent. As she buttoned up her shirt she leaned over and dropped a light peck on his cheek. Before she could pull her lips away, Nick turned his head to deepen the kiss as he pushed her against the wall of the elevator. It was now her turn to whimper as he broke apart seconds before the elevator doors slid open and he waltzed out, proud of himself for getting the upper hand. 

_ This will be fun, indeed. _


End file.
